A rise in the operating temperature of a power bus may indicate the presence of corrosion or a loss of integrity at mechanical junctions of the bus, potentially creating an operational failure or safety hazard. In the prior art, the installation of parasitically powered temperature monitoring devices on power buses has required the use of specialized tools and equipment to fasten the rigid mounting components of the devices onto the bus.